The Dragon Warrior
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Ron Stoppable, the buffoon, the weakling, well that's what everyone sees him as anyways. The real Ron is different, very different from what he portrays, and not even Kim knows about it. But when a threat greater than anything they've ever faced before awakens, can the world handle the truth? Strong Hidden Badass Ron, after so the drama, but they never got together, kinda dark.


**Yo, this here is my brand new fic, featuring a badass Ron Stoppable, with hints of influence from Kung Fu Panda, Ron and Kim aren't initially together in this, and I won't be stating who he will have a relationship with in this.**

**Warning: Strong Ron, Attempted Rape, Fic kind of Dark**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Kim Possible Franchize, and just to be safe I don't own Kung Fu Panda either**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Many centuries ago the world was peaceful, man lived in harmony with its fellow man and the world knew happiness.

Then the darkness came, sweeping across the land, enveloping it in an endless shadow, demons, fiends and monsters ruled the land. Man was swiftly overpowered and became little more than food and entertainment for the creatures of darkness, led by the Black emperor and his generals. Men, women and children were tortured and killed for their amusement, women who weren't became slaves, the demons playthings and children were raised being taught only to obey and serve. And then they came, five warriors emerged to combat the darkness, aided by the spirits each was granted the power of a spirit animal to empower them,

The tiger

The snake

The mantis

The crane

The monkey

For years these five faced the darkness, they protected the people, they were heroes, then the Black Emperor himself, descended from his citadel to deal with the impudent mortals that had dare to challenge him. The warriors fought bravely

But in the end they were defeated, and barely managed to escape with their lives. For years afterwards the warriors were forced into hiding, wandering the land seeking something that would help them to finally defeat the emperor, in the end they came across the dragon spirit, the dragon deemed them worthy of aid and empowered the leader of the five, the leader's former spirit moving on to a new host.

With more power than ever before the now six warriors stormed the citadel of the emperor, the five warriors each combated a general, and the wielder of the dragon faced the Emperor alone. The battle was long and hard, the citadel crumbled at their power and the earth shook at their might, but in the end the warriors triumphed and the emperor and his generals were sealed away, the era of darkness had ended, and the light returned, the leader forever being immortalized as the Dragon Warrior, but denizens of the darkness still survived, they became more discreet in their actions and even learned to disguise themselves as humans.

The dragon warriors knowing that the dark denizens were still out there, waiting for the chance to free the emperor once more, and realizing that they wouldn't be able to destroy them all within their lifetime, they knew the world would someday need a Dragon Warrior once more, and so they created a method to protect the world from evil, each of them on their deathbeds separated their power from themselves and created the Jade Beast Statues, four for each spirit. When one gathered the four statues of a spirit, they would then be imbued with the power of the ancient warrior, the remaining statues after this would vanish from the earth and be replaced with a talismen containing their power, the new mystic, wielding the blade of the original Dragon Warrior would then have to face the trials set by the guardians of the talismans and be deemed worthy, upon gathering all the talismans, a new path would be opened to the warrior and he would face the final trial before being granted the dragon talisman and becoming the new Dragon Warrior, the warrior would then be entrusted the right to entrust he power of the five beast spirits to new hosts and lead them against the forces of darkness.

* * *

><p>The night sky was bathed in an orange glow as flames enveloped the cottage.<p>

**"Nuahahahahahahahahah!"** A voice, deep and echoing, as if beneath water, laughed as the monster beheld the carnage and destruction before in, beneath his feet were the mangled corpses of a man and child, twisted and butchered beyond recognition. The monster was large, about eight feet in height and covered in bulging rippling muscles, its eyes had no irises or pupils, and were solid walls of glowing red, its mouth was stretched out in a massive grin showing a row of huge, shark like teeth, dripping with blood, rather than five fingers and toes, its hands and feet had four incredibly sharp talons, clutched in his massive hand was a woman with long blonde hair in a battered and torn bed robe and his massive member was at full mast. She desperately clawed at the hand holding her up, eyes wild with terror as she struggled and fought, desperate to escape the..the THING that had her in its grasp. How had this happened she'd come up to the mountains with her family expecting a pleasant vacation with her family, now her family was dead, because of this monster.

The beast brought her up to his face and opened his mouth, a long tongue coming out and sliding along her face, her heart nearly exploded out of her chest as she stated to hyperventilate with terror.

**"Your fear, I can taste it, I can smell it, it practically oozes out of you from every pore, it. is. delicious~" **It purred, free hand rising. In a flash he had ripped off her robe and was holding her onto the ground

**"My what a delectable looking body you have"**

"No, No!"

**"Yees~" **His claw tugged on the fabric of her black lace panties, shredding them without a thought

"Please, I beg you, don't, please!" Her begging only served to entice the beast even further, he trailed his tongue over her body once more, she clenched her eyes shut as a feeling of deep revulsion settled in her stomach, she was about to get raped, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_'Please, someone, anyone, SAVE ME!'_

A foot collided with the beast's face and the creature flew, bouncing off the ground like a stone skipping on the surface of a lake and disappearing into the fire. The woman opened her eyes to a man standing over her, his face hidden by the shadows of his hooded, sleeveless, armored trench coat, the coat was open to show the black sleeveless muscle shirt, over that were two metal belts overlapping in an x with multiple compartments along them, overwhich you could see the necklace with a silver, lotus flower shaped pendent, he wore black camo cargo pants, with multiple pockets, held up by another iron belt containing multiple compartments. For shoes he wore steel toed black combat boots and on his forearms were a pair of vambraces going down to the black fingerless gloves he wore.

She flinched back as he reached out to her, but before she could react she found herself in the man's arms and covered in his coat, his face was still hidden by the shadows casted by the flames as he handed her over to...a ninja?

Whaaaa?

"Take her to safety, and take the bodies with you, they should get proper burials" The ninja nodded before vanishing into the trees, another pair rushing to grab the bodies and flee as well. Assured of the woman's safety he shifted his gaze over to the roaring flames, and waited. He didn't have to wait for long as the monster came charging out of the flames at great speeds, arm cocked back. He reached the man in record time and threw the punch with all the force of a speeding car, the man calmly stepped forward and tapped the side of its arm, tripping it with his foot to send it spiraling over head.

The beast flipped in mid air and landed on all fours, sliding back a bit before leaping at the man, claws extended. The man leaned forward, dodging the attack while simultaneously bringing up his foot behind him, his heel crashing into its chin, lifting it off the ground with the force, spinning on his foot, he leaped into a roundhouse kick that sent the monster back to the ground, skidding across it until it once again found itself crashing into the burning cottage.

The figure reached up to grasp his pendent, which started shining in his hand and swung out, a wave of light burst from him and crashed into the flames, exploding in a massive flash before dying down to show nothing but a smoking crater. In the center of the crater was the beaten and broken form of the beast, laying on its back, it growle and attempted to get up but was quickly forced back down by the foot that slammed into his chest, and the blade pressed to his throat. He glared up at the man who'd defeated him, the flames finally gone, allowing him to see his face, blond hair swayed in the wind as brown eye glared down at him from a freckled face.

**"W-Who are you?"**

The eyes narrowed further a the brown eyes changed to a glowing blue, the same glow that enveloped his sword, he raised the sword up into the air. The last thing the beast saw was a flash of light before all went dark.

The sword was back to being a pendent right after and he lifted his hand to tap on the bud he had in his ear.

"A shadow-fiend, heavy class, small fry"

[Excellent work Stoppable-san, do you sense any more denizens in the area?]

"No it was just this one, is the woman safe?"

[Physically, she is fine, mentally on the other hand, she just saw her family brutally slaughtered by a monster and was nearly raped by it, so]

"Provide refuge for her at Yamanuchi, at least until she's mentally sound enough to return to society, and keep her away from any men for a while, she's likely traumatized by all this"

[Hai]

He sighed as he ended the conversation and looked up at the helicopter hovering overhead, he needed to get home before anyone knew he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys what do you think, I think I did a good job of it, but you guys ought to tell me your opinions<strong>

**Review, Follow and Favorite**

**Till next time, ta ta.**


End file.
